


Foreplay, Slytherin Style

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Roleplay, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Foreplay, Slytherin Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asecretchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretchord/gifts).



Severus glared, the blood vessel at his temple throbbing. "I have no idea why I put up with you _infants_."

"I could say the same about Slytherins!" Harry shouted. "Sneaky bastards."

Draco rounded on both of them. "What about me? I have to deal with ha—" Eyes widening, he abruptly snapped his mouth shut.

"What were you going to say?" Severus said silkily, moving closer to him.

"I was _going_ to say ill-mannered." Draco sniffed.

"Didn't sound like it to me." Harry looked over at Severus and nodded grimly before approaching Draco. "Do you need to be taught a lesson, Malfoy?"

"You're still the same supercilious brat," Severus hissed in his ear and pulled Draco's arms behind his back, "even though you let two half-bloods plunder your purebred arse."

Harry grabbed Draco's cock through his trousers. "You're getting hard just thinking about it, aren't you?"

"You'd be hard, too, if someone was groping you," Draco snarled.

Harry tugged Draco's trousers and pants down to his ankles then sucked his cock into his mouth.

"Why must you insist on argument-as-foreplay, Draco?" Severus murmured, nipping at the pale flesh of his neck.

Draco thrust into Harry's mouth. "It's a Slytherin trait."

"Indeed." Severus tweaked one of his nipples, making him gasp. 

Harry looked up at them and slowly released Draco's cock from his mouth. "Sneaky Slytherin bastards. I knew it."

"Since you so cleverly figured out our evil plot," Severus said, unable to keep from rolling his eyes, "you can decide what to do with the troublemaker here."

Harry's eyes gleamed. "Draco, you'd better hope that Severus has brewed a lot of lube."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Draco asked.

"Both," Harry and Severus said at the same time.

 _Happy Christmas to me,_ Draco thought, thoroughly enjoying his "punishment."


End file.
